


The Purrfect Surprise

by Azoubel



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I am such a slut for jumin, I'm so sorry, MC takes charge, or tries to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 05:05:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10757286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azoubel/pseuds/Azoubel
Summary: Jumin has been working late hours and has become overly stressed. MC decides to prepare a "perfect" surprise for him as a stress-reliever.





	The Purrfect Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously love Han Jumin so much. He is the light of my life, my husband, my lover, my everything. I could write about him on days' end, he makes me so happy. Some good ole' MC and Jumin smut to add to my ever growing collection of fics about Jumin.

"Love?" Jumin's deep voice made MC shiver as she hid shyly behind the door, waiting.

Jumin had been working very hard at the office every-day, his hours seeming more to those of Jaehee's. She knew he was stressed more than ever. MC had decided a discreet shopping trip wouldn't be so bad and she found herself trying on an array of colors–from red and pink to black and white. She had settled on the black lace, seeing as it would look even more appealing to Jumin. She smirked as she tried on the cat ears and tail set she saw at a cute little costume store that she would pass on her way back from having lunch with Jumin on Tuesdays.

"Hi, one second please!" MC said, cheerfully.

Her voice was soft and as clear as a piano key being played. She posed in front of the mirror, checking every angle of her body, watching how the lingerie accented her slim figure. As she glanced, she noticed the panties were a high-waist, with a small opening right where the top of her bum started, she giggled as she noticed it was in a heart shape. She turned to view the front, squishing her boobs together and making a silly face before giggling once more. The bra cupped her breasts lightly, the straps forming an "X" shape in the middle of her chest which led to a simple collar clasped around her neck.

She reached into the small bag she had kicked behind the full length mirror, searching for the pieces that would be the icing on the cake for the night. She pulled the pair of cat ears out of the bag, ran her fingers over the fur enjoying their softness. She stuck them on her head, combing her fingers through her bangs until she felt satisfied. She smiled at her reflection and gave herself a once over before moving to open the door.

She inhaled, looking to the door once before opening it to reveal her husband staring at her, a frown on his lips.

"You had me worried there, I was wondering what was tak-" Jumin stopped short as he took in her appearance. He took his bottom lip between his teeth, his grey eyes measuring every crease and crevice of her body. She was beautiful and delightful, he wanted to worship every part of her body as if she was fine cuisine and he hasn't eaten in months. He didn't know what force drew him to MC, but one moment he was admiring her, the next his hands were roaming every bare inch of her, drawing out gasps of pleasure from the woman before him.

"MC, you’re stunning," He whispered, trailing his hands up and down her arms, raising goosebumps. His lips crashed down on hers heatedly. Her skin was ablaze with the love he showered on her body; Jumin couldn't get enough of her. Her taste, her soft skin, her small frame, his name falling off of her lips. He was lost in her. Every bit of him belonged to her. He lifted her into his arms, her hands immediately gripping his tie. As their tongues danced together elegantly, he felt his tie loosening around his neck and being thrown off to the side of the room. He broke the kiss, his lips smoothly gliding across her jaw before making its way down her throat, sucking on the sensitive spot there.

MC mewled, her hands finding solace in Jumin's hair as he sucked at her sweet spot. MC ripped open his shirt, raking her nails down his chest. Jumin let out an animalistic growl, biting down on his proclaimed spot on her neck. MC gasped, tangling her hands into his ink black hair as she pulled him down for another passionate kiss. His right hand gripped her thigh roughly, making the skin bruise–he wanted her much closer. Jumin sat her down on the bed, making MC whine. He stripped himself of his suit jacket throwing it to the floor, before reaching for his belt. His grey eyes met MC's brown ones and she immediately slid to her knees, as she stared at his belt.

Her delicate hands gripped him through his pants, earning a low groan from Jumin. MC removed the belt from its loops and tugged his pants downward until they pooled around his ankles. She grinned up at him, her bangs falling in front of her eyes. Jumin pushed her bangs back, rubbing her cat ears adoringly. MC played along, letting out a little "purr" and hummed as his hands traced the outline of her body. He started at the nape of her neck before reaching down to her bum, giving her a gentle squeeze before letting his hand slam down, enjoying the red imprint of his hand on her ass.

"Jumin, please..." MC's voice trembled. Her desire for him was igniting the fire between her legs and she didn't know how long she could deal with this torture. She licked her lips, eyeing the growing bulge that strained against his underwear. She jerked them down, her eyes never leaving his face. His eyes were on her waiting. MC smirked, licking from the base of his penis to the tip slowly before taking the head into her mouth and sucking softly. Her tongue swirled around the tip teasingly before she placed a gentle kiss to the slit. She began to push more of him into her mouth. She hummed as she bobbed her head, the sound resonating inside of the bedroom. Jumin's head was tilted back, his hands found their way in MC's hair, gathering it into a ponytail whilst he pushed her head down, wanting her to take all of him in.

"You're so good…" He whispered, his voice losing its usual coolness and instead dripping with lust. MC shivered at the thought of it. She wanted to hear him say her name in that tone, all night. She was addicted like a drug and nothing mattered more than those succulent lips as her name fell from them with every wave of pleasure that enveloped him from head to toe. She moaned, gripping the back of his calves to push him even further into her mouth. He clutched the back of her head again, thrusting into her mouth violently.

He gently pushed her head back, grabbing her arm and smashing his lips against hers. He couldn't wait. He wanted her now. He wanted all of her, and he wanted to give himself to her fully. Jumin guided her back towards the bed, his eyes never leaving hers. She was panting, chest rising and falling while she tried to catch her breath. She was delighted that Jumin could find a way to release his stress with her. She wanted to help him, to make him feel good, for him to make her feel good. She wanted them to merge as one. He climbed on the bed, hovering above her with his bangs covering his right eye as he stared at her.

"MC you're so beautiful...." He murmured, eyes never leaving her face. He leaned down, pressing a kiss to her collarbone before trailing his lips to the crease in her breasts, blowing lightly. MC gasped, letting out a small laugh. Jumin’s lips kept exploring her body, his hands running down her sides slowly.

"J-Jumin, please..." She whined, writhing beneath him. His painstakingly slow movements were driving her insane. Jumin ran his fingers up MC's body, stopping just above the base of her throat. She gripped his hand, her eyes slowly meeting his. He knew immediately what she wanted, but he wanted to tease her a bit more. MC opened her mouth, sliding Jumin’s fingers into her mouth as she began to suck on them lightly. Jumin watched as her eyes became half-lidded, he massaged her tongue with his fingers, enjoying the sucking sounds coming from her.

Jumin removed his fingers, much to the dismay of MC. He lifted her legs, noting how soft they were. He pressed a soft kiss to her inner thigh, her bikini line, and right under her navel before moving to the other thigh. MC's breath hitched, her hips bucking at Jumin. She wanted–no needed contact. Anything. His tongue, his fingers, him, a cucumber–she didn't care. Jumin chuckled, noticing her desperation. He pressed a slow, lingering kiss to MC's panties before taking a hand and rubbing her through the black lace panties teasingly.MC's head tilted back, her eyes closing as Jumin rubbed her slit through her panties. She maneuvered her hands to the waist of her panties, slowly tugging them down.

"You're going to be a bad girl right now?"

His tone was dark, and threatening. Jumin eyes were narrowed as he stared at MC. He pushed away MC's hands before bending his head down, the tips of his ink stained hair tickling her stomach causing a giggle to slip. He removed her panties, his grey eyes watching her the same way a predator would his prey. Her eyes were dark with lust, her breathing uneven. Jumin's eyes met MC's as he licked her slit at a snail’s pace.

"A-Ah!" MC cried out as Jumin sucked on her clit roughly, her legs warm and shaky. He licked her flaps, enjoying her juices that were dripping down his chin. He swirled his tongue around her clit, moaning as he did so causing MC to swear under her breath.  
"J-Jumin please..." She exhaled, her brown hair sprawled against the burgundy pillows, eyes closed in utter bliss.  
He hummed, his tongue scribing the alphabet into her heat, his ears overflowing with the sound of her moans. MC felt the waves in her core, her breathing was ragged. Her mouth was agape, her hands lost in Jumin's raven tresses, her heels digging into the crevice of his back.  
He moved back, eyeing her before stroking his length slowly.  
"How much do you want it?" His voice was dripping sex appeal, and the way he was staring at her ignited that flame within MC's core once again. She bucked her hips upwards, her lip in between her teeth as she stared at him longingly.

"Badly..." She whimpered, the word barely leaving her lips as Jumin crashed his against hers, his hand teasing her clit. He rubbed his dick against her entrance, loving the sounds that fell from her lips like a prayer. She gripped his shoulders, her bangs flopping in her face as she did so. Jumin slowly kissed her as he slid himself inside of her.

Jumin started a slow pace as he thrusted into her. After a few moments passed, he felt MC's lips sucking on the sensitive skin on his neck. He began to pick up his pace, the sound of skin slapping filling the room.

"F-Faster...." MC breathed, her nails digging into Jumin's shoulders as she panted his name. Jumin's bangs were slick with sweat as he slammed into her. MC bucked her hips to meet his steady pace, her stomach coiling from the orgasm that was building.  
Jumin buried his face in the crook of MC's neck, his breath fanning her neck which was overheating with every second. She cried out as Jumin pounded her relentlessly, her hands tangling in his hair as he buried himself deep within her.

"A-Ah...g-gonna..." MC couldn't finish her sentence as her body shook violently as she reached her peak. Jumin held her hips down as he slammed into her, his breath hot; MC tightened her grip around Jumin's neck. He released himself inside of her with a passionate shout of her name, as MC shuddered beneath him.  
MC stroked Jumin's head lovingly, her breathing returning back to normal.

"Jumin...?" MC spoke softly, her hands sweeping his sweaty bang's out of his face as she placed a soft kiss to his temple.  
"I love you so much." He responded as he moved to lay across from her, his cheek pressing against his bare arm as he stared at her.

MC stared at Jumin, smiling widely at him.  
"I love you too, Jumin." She whispered, as her voice faded out and she began to drift into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I was so nervous posting this, but I am so glad I did.  
> Thank you all so much for reading! Feel free to critique and comment; i love both. ;;;;  
> Hopefully I'll have more to upload soon.


End file.
